


生生不息5-上（男科AU/群像/强强）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [5]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *本集：骨科预警，高杨陆宇鹏无差*提及：丁辉，高天鹤，南枫，石凯*因为5太长了，所以拆成上下





	生生不息5-上（男科AU/群像/强强）

石凯永远记得自己上的第一节写作课。

教授是个四十多岁的白人男，留着大胡子，带着黑色的方框眼镜，倚着讲台神叨叨地跟大家聊神学与科学，历史与道德，美与恶，性与爱，等等等等。要素过多，措辞还很高级，刚读完一年通识课的石凯听得云里雾里。

“所以，你们喜欢人类吗？”

石凯愣住了，他低头看了看手中打印出来的文稿——《克苏鲁大战哥斯拉》，有些迷惑——我这次写的好像不是人类。

“你想描写人类，就要成为人类。成为人类，再去描写人类。”

石凯撇了撇嘴，这老师怎么不说人话，太他妈绕了。他石凯立誓要成为一个艺术家，将来要写好多精彩的故事，艺术家的想象力是不应该有边界的，所以不该拘泥于人类。

而真实情况是，他确实觉得人类有趣，又觉得自己写出来的每个故事都词不达意。

所以只好多搞点外星人和触手怪咯。

1.  
电话打过来时高杨还在跟手术，手机屏幕上两个规整的白字震动又闪烁。半分钟后，陆宇鹏在高杨桌面的日历上啪地拍上一张便利贴：

【下班 丁辉 聚餐】

高杨回办公室时已是五点过半，一坐下就看到粉色便利贴上干净漂亮的六个大字。

他走神了一小会儿。都说字如其人，陆宇鹏的字确实配得上那张帅脸，然后——

【嗯，很好，晚饭有着落了。】

从他身后路过的主任高天鹤瞥见一个有些熟悉的名字：“诶，丁辉...是不是你们那个大学同学？长得特别老实的那个？”

“哈，是，”高杨没憋住笑了出来。

他想，今晚一定要告诉丁辉有人说他长得老实，这人大概率会立刻反驳自己哪里老实了？话说完才反应过来有哪里不对，然后又十分较真地问：老实的定义是什么，达到什么样的标准算是老实，脱开衡量标准下判断都是耍流氓云云... ...

反正，这个话题最后一定会以自己边给丁辉递酒边“求你别纠结了快抓紧时间多喝两杯”作为阶段性结尾。

“严格来说是校友，以前在学校不是一个系的。”高杨想了想又补了句，“之前陈博豪和刘彬濠拍燕子就是找他借的相机。”

高天鹤点点头，他显然还记得隔壁同事登峰造极的钻牛角尖行为。

“行，今天暂时没啥事儿了，你们早点回家休息吧。”  
“诶好，主任明天见。”  
“明天见啊。”

晚上六点整，站在医院门口打车的高杨缓缓转过头：

“丁辉叫我吃饭，你来掺和什么？”

一旁的陆宇鹏心情十分欢快，他背着双肩包一蹦一跳跟了高杨一路，“谁说他只约了你？大家都是朋友，他当然也叫了我啊～”笑容春风拂面。

操，气质好的人耍流氓都带着一丝文雅，凭什么？

高杨想不通，他也懒得计较，随后打开微信问丁辉出发了没有——当然是没有，再问他什么时候出发，居然不回了。

情况不妙，组局的人可不许鸽，陆宇鹏一个电话打过去，接起来的是丁辉的同事：

“咱这儿突然送来一个刀砍伤，丁医生出急诊手术去了。”

陆宇鹏很识趣地没追问还要多久，这种情况属于使命在召唤，啥都得靠边站。高杨一听是手术就果断取消了出租车订单，“那么，我们先找个地方逛逛？”

“蓝色港湾吧，离丁辉那个附属医院挺近的，”陆宇鹏顿了顿，“咱走过去。”

这个目的地高杨十分赞同，但交通方式——“你真的打算，走过去？”

“刀砍伤十几二十分钟也处理不完，我们走过去也就一个半小时左右，打车搞不好能堵两个小时，还是走过去吧。”

高杨被陆宇鹏条理清晰但逻辑不强的一通话绕了进去，踏上徒步旅行30分钟后才反应过来——“等等，我们怎么不坐地铁？”

“你真的想挤北京晚高峰？”

高杨立刻闭嘴，乖乖迈腿。

2.  
两人继续一声不吭地埋头暴走，半晌，高杨在等一个十字路口的绿灯时取下耳机，“你说，丁辉为什么突然找我们吃饭？”

“不知道，他两个月没跟我联系了，”陆宇鹏翻着微信聊天记录，“上一次说话，还是因为他被班主任拉回学校演讲所以下班后熬夜做PPT... ...”

丁辉：陆鹏啊，你说到底是什么在浪费时间  
丁辉：还有，该如何利用片刻休息快速恢复体力啊  
丁辉：我觉得这很值得研究

陆宇鹏的回复很简单——大哥你服老吧。

丁辉：我30正值壮年，哪里老了？

这就是聊天的最后一句话。

陆宇鹏也忘了自己为什么没回消息，那天可能在值夜班？或许看到后用意念回复了？

哈，原来这就是肉体跟不上灵魂。

【蓝色港湾是个信息量很大的地方。】是高杨对这个繁华商业区的一句评价。

两人漫无目的地游荡在蓝色港湾。脱下白大褂后穿着便装、背着背包，没人猜得到他们是医生，他们也不用认真去听每个声音、分析每句钻进耳朵里的话、观察每个运动中的肢体、努力解释每种摆到面前的行为——但他们还是下意识地观察。

因此高杨才会说“信息量很大”。

建筑很多，店铺更多，装潢很精致，细节更精致。皇城根下一个不中不洋半摩登半复古的大型娱乐商业区的存在本来就很跳脱，居然还有小喷泉和儿童游乐场，碎石子路和大理石砖，小朋友、学生、社畜，中年社畜以及老人，中国人和外国人，千百个人和千百句话，顺着五感一起灌进来。

高杨和陆宇鹏神情呆滞地坐在长椅上放空，仿佛刚刚凭空出现在这个世界，没有缘由，被动接受周围的一切信息。

他们本不该存在于这个世界，就像如果没有一个很重要的理由，他们才不会走一个多小时的路到吵死人的商业区然后啥都不干只发呆。

所以，理由是什么来着？

哦对，和丁辉吃饭。陆宇鹏起身活动了一下四肢，“咱去找个餐厅吧。”

高杨一脸冷漠，“我不想走路，”下一秒就被人一把拽了起来。陆宇鹏划着手机自顾自地说，“到医院附近找个大排档吧。”

于是两人又走了半个多小时找到一个大排档。

晚上十点，在高杨和陆宇鹏吃掉三盘花生并喝掉三壶茶后，丁辉终于出现在餐厅门口。

穿便装的丁医生饿得半死也要走路带风，脸上还挂着那热忱中透着一丝老实的微笑。

招呼都不打，丁辉坐下来第一句话就是：“我要结婚了！”

陆宇鹏：啥？

高杨：操！

3.  
“我要结婚了。”丁辉又认真重复了一遍。

高杨脑内一片空白，陆宇鹏脑内也空白一片，他们不约而同地扭头看向对方，茫然对视了三秒后又扭回去看向丁辉。

陆宇鹏下意识就问出一句：“你... …！”然后，“为什么”这三个字被高杨一脚踩了回去，小陆医生于是话锋一转，“你今晚想吃什么？”

丁辉笑了，“诶！你们这么淡定的吗？我要结婚了诶！”

“知道，我们没聋，”小高医生把菜单递过去，“所以你今晚想吃什么？”

此时，高杨的表情依旧平静，心中的脏话却已经多到可以竖个大屏幕来滚动播放：淡定？淡定个屁！到底跟谁结啊？妈的你不是几个月前才分手吗？复合了？找了新的？要结婚了为什么不早说？操？操！这啥玩意儿啊怎么就突然结婚了？

一旁的陆宇鹏努力稳定表情，立刻点进丁辉的朋友圈往前刷，一无所获，全是丁医生认真细致的工作总结和积极向上的心灵鸡汤，连个女人的影子都没有。

有那么一两秒，陆宇鹏怀疑南枫和丁辉认识，且南枫天天抄袭丁辉的朋友圈文字和配图；还有那么一两秒，陆宇鹏放弃了挣扎的求生欲。

太快了，这个世界转得太快了——他精神跟不上肉体，思维跟不上现实，是不是瞬间的恍惚就意味着太多的擦肩而过？

丁辉笑着翻菜单，瞄了一眼表情呆滞的陆宇鹏，“哈，别担心，我没发朋友圈，连爸妈都没说呢，”还欢快地用指尖点着排排坐的两个医生朋友，“你们啥都没错过，我和她也是今天才突然决定要结婚的。”

“你们可是我第一批告诉的人！”

高杨更想骂人了，压力真的山大，他微微侧过脸瞥见陆宇鹏也是一脸懵逼，行，这下心理平衡多了。

此时，丁辉也觉得世界真奇妙，他知道这两个朋友性格内敛，但完全没想过会淡定到这个程度。

“你们不想知道我跟谁结，什么时候结，在哪里结，和为什么结吗？”

陆宇鹏欲言又止，斟酌了一下用词，“你想让我们知道吗？”

丁辉揪了揪塑封菜单翘起来的边，“哎，好复杂，一时也讲不清楚。”

“那就先别讲了，”高杨轻轻叹了口气，挥手招呼服务员，“咱先点菜吧。”

然后让服务员先上一打青岛。

青岛摆上来时绿色玻璃瓶身还挂着晶莹水珠，透心凉，心飞扬，像是空气哭出了雪碧，高杨想，连啤酒都在同情我们今晚的处境吗？

陆宇鹏拿过一瓶熟练地往桌沿一磕，瓶盖应声而落，细细的白气从瓶口冒出来，他把第一瓶啤酒递给丁辉，然后发现说什么都不大合适，所以——

“喝吧。”

“好。”

灌到第三瓶的时候丁辉开始小声啜泣，攥着空酒瓶死活不松手，陆宇鹏于是又递过去一瓶。

“诶你们记不记得以前上课养的兔子，妈的辛辛苦苦养了一学期，为的就是期末解剖完能搞个兔肉煲，哎，妈的青春啊。”

高杨给丁辉夹菜。

“那时一整个学期的盼头就是期末能吃上兔子。我养的那只是真的好吃，操，油光水滑肉多，是真的好吃。”

陆宇鹏给丁辉递酒。

“你说这事儿吧，放一般女孩子那儿就要“兔兔这么可爱你怎么能吃兔兔”，可她不一样。”

“她真的不一样。”

“哎，操，怎么说呢，操太复杂了，我真的讲不清楚。”

高杨也拿过一瓶啤酒往桌上一磕，细细白气飘起来是仙境般的一瞬，或许也是这瓶啤酒生命中最为精彩的一瞬。

丁辉面前的玻璃杯又满了起来，高杨一脸淡然：

“别纠结了，快抓紧时间多喝两杯。”

4.  
三人饭局结束已是十一点半，高杨叫了车，陆宇鹏把已经醉到跟休克没啥区别的丁辉塞进出租车后座，然后自己也坐进了后排。

自觉坐进副驾驶的高杨给陆宇鹏递塑料袋，万一丁辉吐了还能兜着点，然后示意司机师傅慢点开。

“所以，你说为什么。”陆宇鹏的声音从身后传来，高杨听不真切。

车窗被摇下来，夜半微凉，世界细致而庞大，陆宇鹏并没有期待高杨的回答，他更多是在跟自己确认。

因为这种事情真的没有答案。

他试图确认的正是“没有答案”本身，跟他自己，跟高杨，也跟这个世界。

“这个时候高天鹤会说什么？”高杨淡淡地回应，然后自顾自地答，“冷静，淡定，接纳。”

陆宇鹏笑了，确实，高主任肯定会摆出长辈姿态，“嗯，冷静，淡定，接纳。”

“因为说不定哪天你也一样，感情的事情不好评论，”高杨脸冲着窗外，“每个人都不一样。”

陆宇鹏默默把手中的塑料袋揉成一团，“是，所以不要问，理解就行了。”

不要问，理解就行了，是这样吗？

车停了。

高杨和陆宇鹏把人从后座拖出来，一左一右扛着中度酒精中毒正愉快说着胡话的丁辉上楼。丁医生脚步虚浮，令人十分好奇他能否明早七点准时起床并在朋友圈打卡。

“诶！诶！我要结婚了！这不是一件开心的事情吗！你们不开心吗！”声音激昂，回荡在电梯间。

高杨面不改色，“是你结婚，不是我们结婚，我们怎么想不重要，你开心就好。”

陆宇鹏气定神闲，“丁辉啊，你开心吗？”

丁辉哭了，嚎啕大哭，哭得跟个300斤平地摔后骨裂的大胖子似的。

“我开心，我可太开心了，真的。”

“真的。”

真的开心就好，高杨老大爷一样叹了口气，从丁辉包里摸出钥匙开门，再和陆宇鹏一起把人拖进房间扔上床塞进被子里。

把丁辉家的门反锁后，陆宇鹏把钥匙塞进门口的地毯下。

他对着门小声说，“结婚快乐。”

高杨也小声说，“丁辉啊，结婚快乐。”

5.  
“我一年中最期待北京早春的沙尘暴，因为尘土里有真正的春天。”

以上为丁辉医生刚上大一时发的朋友圈，当年高杨和陆宇鹏私下啧啧称奇，说这到底是哪里来的教科书式的深情错觉？

后来他们才知道，那是丁辉发给女朋友看的。那确实深情，但“沙尘暴”那部分也确实是错觉。

丁辉和那个女孩从大一开始谈，谈到丁辉大学毕业，谈到丁辉读研，谈到丁辉工作。操同一个人操这么久，就算是仙子也该相看两厌了，高杨说，难道这他妈就是爱吗？

陆宇鹏很肯定地说，这是错觉。

北京的沙尘暴没什么好期待的，沙尘暴里也没有真正的春天。

只有一厢情愿的错觉才能如此长久，只有一厢情愿的错觉才能生生不息地跨过千万个日夜。

直到三个月前。

高杨十分明确就是三个月前，丁辉的世界被历史的车轮辗过去，变法革新，改朝换代。

高天鹤摇头晃脑循循教诲他和陆宇鹏，“年龄大了，见得事情多了，就能理解了。接纳，理解，包容，认可，支持。”因此，他被迫帮丁辉清扫前朝遗迹，陪人喝酒，看陆宇鹏陪人健身登山聊天。

丁辉像焚书坑儒似的删自己的朋友圈，删完所有和前女友有关的东西后发现一瞬的空白，他说那是一种把棋盘上的黑线都抹掉了的感觉，只有棋子不知所措地站在原地，接下来是要下象棋，围棋，跳棋，还是西洋棋？格子没有重新画上，他不知道。

改朝换代，混乱一片。

直到三个小时前。

高杨和陆宇鹏这才发现，什么“深情的错觉”都是屁话，这个世界上令人一厢情愿的东西还有很多——吃喝嫖赌，烟酒茶糖，从黄金矿工到守望先锋，从吵一架到打一架，从风花雪月到红尘滚滚，从与男人做爱到与女人做爱，到与男人女人一起做爱。

甚至还可以来一场说结就结的闪婚。

人类创造出千百种简单的快乐，来稀释某种长久的遗憾。

陆宇鹏点起一根烟，高杨也点起一根烟，烟头飘起零星光点和细细白烟，他们坐在阳台的地板上观察这个世界。

他们都谈过女朋友，也谈过男朋友，有和平的分手，亦有惨烈的分手，没什么能坚持到最后。两人讨论出来的结果是他们可能不大喜欢男人，但也不代表就必须喜欢女人。每个人都不一样，与人相处已然很难，而与人相爱是个更为高级的零部件，可能不在某些人的出厂配置内。

生活在重播，而他们在找重置键。

陆宇鹏翻出笔记本电脑放到阳台地上，“玩游戏吗？”

“好。”

高杨确实有张过于平静的脸，眉眼敛进一切情绪，再淡淡地从唇间吐出来，白烟没入茫茫夜色，月色是如此苍白。

双人版黄金矿工一人出一只手就能玩，十多年前他们躲在书房单手拿着雪糕，十多年后他们凌晨两点在阳台上抽烟。十多年前他们躲的东西，十多年后他们还在躲。

“今年过年回新疆吗？”陆宇鹏夹到一个值500的大金块，这一轮没买大力药水，只能耐心等钩子把金块拉上来。

高杨的钩子一下放空了，“你们家回吗？”

“回吧。”

“年末的事情五月份就开始规划了吗？”

“小高杨，一年四季，周而复始一个轮回，很快就过去了”

“陆宇鹏你就比我大一点，不要加那个“小”成吗。”

陆宇鹏笑嘻嘻地看着大金块被清算成500金币，数字跳转，简单又快乐，他立刻放下钩子去抓取另一个快乐。

是啊，一年四季，周而复始一个轮回就过去了，高杨想，他们还在北京，偶尔在冬天回一下新疆，现在努力当一名优秀的医生，也可能去做科研，评教授，退休后在公园里散步。

一关关游戏，一个个快乐，一场场周而复始，他居然一眼望到了头。

但黄金矿工的尽头他还没望到，或者说，除了十多年前上小学时他和陆宇鹏一起通关了一次，漫长的年岁里，他们再也没能一起把这个小破游戏通关一次。

他们早就忘了当年通关时的场景，挖矿的尽头是什么？商店老板会不会给玩家放个烟花？

如果真的想知道，其实百度一下几秒就出来了，但高杨和陆宇鹏都不去搜。

因为这是很好的移情和怡情方式，也是很好的错觉。

千百个日夜后，他们凌晨两点坐在阳台上抽烟，血缘关系是种很好的镣铐，但本质也是错觉。但凡过去多一分，少一分，都不会是现在这个样子。

高杨直觉有一万种描述这个故事的方法，可惜他和陆宇鹏都狗嘴吐不出象牙，或许应该问问石凯吧，毕竟人家专业。

他靠着他昏睡过去，他伸手把灯关掉。

高杨在天边泛白时昏沉入睡，睡前摸出手机给丁辉发微信，“你家钥匙在门口垫子下。”

还有，“我下周去美国，能不能借我个相机。”

五月初的北京清晨居然有一丝粘稠的凉意，周身不至于像早春那样冰凉，但高杨竟品出几分五脏六腑涤荡着沙尘暴的错觉。

-TBC-


End file.
